The Future is X Rated
by Dimitri A
Summary: Wally thinks dying sucks. Almost as much as waking up nearly forty years in the future to find almost everything you knew gone, Batman still broody, and that guys named ‘Stewart’ still make you weak. (SLASH)
1. One: In An Instant

The Future is X-Rated

Author: Dimitri Aidan

Rating: I might get up to R or NC-17 one day. We just have to wait and see.

Pairings: (Flash) Wally/Rex (War Hawk) mostly. Most of the pairings are past ones…because everyone is dead.

Warnings: Wally has a foul mouth. You would do if you were him though. I went for a darker, grittier Gotham in this, we have homosexual content, and sexual content implied, at the very least. Violence and 'mystery' and such.

Note #1: I like the episode once and future thing because I was a fiend for Batman Beyond. You have no idea… but my lovely friend, Losha, was kind enough to say 'that's gotta rain on your Wally/John parade something terrible.' Actually it doesn't. My theory is that Rex was conceived at some point as a bit of an accident and that John really loved Wally and Shayera has the hots for Hank. …stop looking at me like that! Hawk is cool! Damn it…

Note #2: Done on commission. Seriously, I'm getting chocolate. 'Losha (still being helpful) wanted to know what I thought of the whole 'Flash' dying thing. I, once again, reverted to selective denial and he offered me candy bars to write out how I'd thought it go.

Note #3: I swear to God I am starting no new stories after this! Everything else will be stored in my brain until a later date. I shall finish all three of my fics before I start so much as a new dabble. …In theory anyway.

Summery: Wally thinks dying sucks. Almost as much as waking up forty years in the future to find almost everything you knew gone, Batman still broody, and that guys named 'Stewart' still make you weak.

00000000000000000000

Chapter One

In an instant

00000000000000000000

Wallace West knew a few things about life that he always figured would be sure to get him from point A to point Z without much trouble. …Much trouble for himself anyway. The people he faced in his lifetime always seemed to have a hard time dealing with someone like him.

Not that such things were his problem.

One, people were born with only one promise in life: Death. It seemed morbid and dark and depressing and just too…Batman-like for someone like him but that was the simple truth, wasn't it? People lived to eventually die. Acknowledging that didn't make you a pessimist or a 'half-empty' person, it made you realistic and open.

When he took up the mantle of Flash and laid his mentor and hero to rest he came to see that all people died, no matter how 'beyond life' they seemed to him. Except perhaps Superman and that wasn't really a good thing in the long term.

Two feed off of one. Once you realized you were going to die eventually and have limited time you have to live to the fullest extent of your ability. Wally liked to think he believed that. Always going for broke and putting everything out on the line and saying whatever popped into his mind because, seriously, what was the worse that could happen? No regrets or 'could have dones' because…what did he had to fear from being honest and open? Death?

Death came to all. Better to go out with a clean conscious and a smile because he'd done everything that had ever popped into his mind, then wishing for things he couldn't change anymore.

Three was a facet of two. Never let alone get or pull you down with their talk of responsibilities and seriousness because Fuck Them, he was more serious than most people would ever know. He'd been in a world where he had died and all of his friends had gone complete shit-ape insane and it really didn't get much more serious then looking at your own tombstone.

Metaphorically of course. Or literally if you liked.

Four was simple enough; you might as well smile when shit sucks, because the world always sucks and there is no point in pouting all the time. Anyone who watched the news and saw half of the things he had seen while in the League would realize that things were always bad. That was just the way they were. Utopia was something Earth was not.

So that was it. His four easy steps to a mildly decent life. He figured he'd go out happy and excepting it and…well, he didn't think it would hurt so damn much.

He remembers dying in a fuzzy sort of way. Something to do with Cadmus. (Those government fuckwads who were convinced they'd try to take over the world, or some such bull.) He remembered snatch shots of people, hovering nearby and watching and praying and crying and feeling all…warm and fuzzy inside. For all the jokes they'd still miss him.

He remembered Shayera and John mostly. Not that the rest of the League weren't important but they…they were something else. John had been his best friend and even when everyone else was scolding him for fucking up John was there with a sardonic grin, prepared to let him bitch about it later. He supposed that in a strange way John might have been a father figure towards the end, or at least he imagined he had all the traits a good dad would have.

Wally wouldn't know, really. His parents had been iffy at best.

The only thing that made him question this assessment of John was this tiny crush he may have had back when he was younger. And he didn't mean 'Flash' young, he meant Kid Flash young, when the new Green Lantern had been something of a…well, he'd had a crush.

Joining the League had brought it back (it had been pesky, because he'd been in a very intense phase of denial at the time) but really knowing John had cooled it off. John was great, really and truly, and a guy like that he would have been dumb to pass up but…

He wasn't stupid, contrary to popular belief. John was Shayera's and so whatever romantic type feelings were thoroughly crushed, burned, and then scattered throughout the void that was space. Still, it was all very Freudian.

Even more so when you considered how he'd thought of Shayera. She was far from the 'calm patient' pictures people painted of the ideal mother, but for him that's what she'd been. Like John she was always at his side, usually with sharp words and an equally sharp smack, but Wally had never had any illusions that she didn't care about him. She was strong and short tempered but she'd always treated Wally differently from everyone else, taking her under the preverbal, and literal if needed, wing.

Even when she'd betrayed them and ever fiber of his being had screamed to not trust her he found himself more than willing to vote her back into the League and, though he was loath to admit this, he'd spent a very long time brooding over her decision to leave. It had hurt, badly, to lose her. Things hadn't been the same and then they'd opened up the League to everyone and their grandmother and it had quite literally thrown Wally's entire world out of whack.

Even hanging out with John wasn't the same. Wally had grown used to Shayera at John's side, smiling faintly and balancing out the Lantern's sarcasm with her blunt sense of humor.

Mostly he remembered them at his…bedside he supposed, watching over him. Talking to him, trying to sooth him through the pain.

Because Christ, had there been a lot of pain. It had been like…having his skin peel back, layer by layer, all day long combined with some kind of acid flowing through his veins and a million tiny ants crawling over him while someone tried to tear out his insides out through the pores of his skin. The only time he hadn't hurt was when he was asleep or too doped up to really recall his own name.

Not that he was complaining about that.

Still sometimes hurting was better than sleeping because he had these…nightmares. Terrible nightmares that he swore were tearing his mind apart and he knew he'd woken up coughing up blood on at least one occasion.

About this time it occurred to him that he was going to die. He hadn't really thought about it before then, being completely unable to maintain a coherent thought for any legitimate about of time, but waking up and vomiting blood had kind of put things into perspective for him. He was sure experiences like that would do that to most people.

The thing he remembers best is the end. Or at least he thought it was the end. He had been curled up on the bed, head in Shayera's lap while John sat in the chair he always had pulled close, holding his hand. They'd…been sitting. No talking. Just sitting.

It was amazing how much could be said just by being there. Neither one was much for touching people; John and Shayera were both kind of withdrawn from the rest of the world. Still they'd both been there with him, for however long he was there and that meant more to him then he could even put into words.

He regretted not being able to tell them how much having them there meant to him, them more than anyone else. Sure, Bruce and Clark and Diana and J'onn came around and probably spent nights with him as well but it wasn't…the same. They cared for him now, because he was dying, but John and Shayera had cared for him all along.

He thought he'd died. He'd closed his eyes and the world went dark and there were no nightmares or pain. He had to be dead.

He opened them again, what felt like mere heartbeats after closing them. Still no pain. Odd. Also missing was the light tickle of feathers on his skin. His brow furrowed. Shayera was gone? Sure, she couldn't be there all of the time but…well.

A strange feeling of loss gnawed at his stomach. Still, they couldn't be with him all the time. Christ, what was he, twelve? He didn't really need anyone holding his hand did he? It'd just…been nice. Though, speaking of his hand, calloused fingers gripped his own lightly. He was used to this but…it felt strange somehow. Not quite right.

"John?" There was a sharp intake of breath to his right. Someone moved and the hand holding his own dropped away. He had to bite his lip to keep from protesting.

"How do you feel?" The voice was oddly familiar but…dry. Cracked around the edges. He opened his mouth to give his customary 'I'm dying, how the hell do you think I feel' response a second before he realized that he really didn't hurt.

At all. He felt fine.

"What the hell?" He blinked again and for the first time things came into focus. He was looking up at the ceiling of…a room. Everything was cast into shadow, but he could see slats of lighter shadow on the wall. He was sure a window was opposite of it.

"Ughn." He grunted before shutting his eyes again. Then: "I'm hungry."

A dry chuckle. "I heard you might be. Just…stay here."

Wally nodded then cracked open an eye just in time to see a door open. A beam of light filtered in from what he assumed was the hallway and illuminated the figure sanding in the doorway. Wally took the guy in quickly, for how else could he do it, and found himself blinking even as the guy slipped out and shut the door again.

He'd looked like John.

Only…well…he was white. Not pale like Wally, but most people didn't have that fantastic natural geek pigment working for them, but…white.

Which meant he couldn't, by the very nature of such things, be John.

Unless somebody was fucking with his head (wouldn't be the first time) and had screwed up. He decided that if John came back Black he'd chalk this up to a head game and go back to 'sleep'. After all, he had a whole world of body numbing pain to get back to.

God his life blew.

0000000000000

Terry looked up from the crime that was Calculus and eyed the man who'd just come into the room. He looked excited, a rare emotion for Rex. Popsicle must have woken up. Which, Terry knew, wasn't a nice thing to say or even think but…well. He didn't see the fuss.

The old man and Richie had been working non-stop on a cure to whatever had made them put the guy on ice fifty years back for the past…fifty years like he was really important but, and maybe this was just Terry, he couldn't really get why.

He'd read the files on Flash and he wasn't that impressed. Okay, he'd been at it longer than a lot of other people and he'd saved the world more than most people and his 'death' had caused a few members of the old League to lose it but it seemed like a lot of trouble over one goofball of a man.

Rex had been watching over him ever since they thawed him out two weeks ago. …No, that wasn't accurate. Rex had been watching over Flash since he was a child and listening to stories told by Green Lantern and Hawk Girl since birth. …Maybe that explained the fascination some. What those two could have told Rex was beyond him but it must have been something to make the normally stoic man so happy.

Terry looked back at his homework before shutting the book. Visiting Mr. Popsicle would probably be more entertaining than math.

"He's awake." The old man said without so much as looking up from his newspaper. "Call Richie and Virgil."

For a moment neither he nor Rex moved, trying to figure out whom exactly was being ordered around this time. Bruce, since he signed Terry's checks and had played a big role in raising Rex, seemed to think of them as butlers as something. Terry had said it once and Bruce had snarked back 'Alfred was never half as annoying as you two, even when he was lecturing me.'

Bruce looked up then rolled his eyes in that long-suffering way of his. "Rex, please."

Rex nodded and, with a slight eyebrow raise in Terry's direction, headed off to find a phone. Bruce pushed himself up under the careful eye of his guard dog. He began walking in the direction of where the man was and, for lack of any other orders, Terry grabbed the man's cane and followed.

The walk was short but he could tell Bruce was winded, to say the least of the matter. Still he walked with his back straight and, not for the first time, Terry could see Batman in him. He guessed that was the point; showing Flash that not even fifty years could take Batman from Bruce Wayne.

Bruce pushed the door open and walked inside, apparently trusted Terry to turn the light on. Which he did. Bruce had sat in the chair next to the bed and the red-haired man blinked at him before looking over at Terry. Then he looked back at Bruce, head cocking to the side.

"Where am I?"

"Wayne Manor." Bruce said, sitting back in his seat. "You know I've never been one for lengthy explanations so I'll be blunt. Cadmus poisoned you with a two-facet substance. One a psychical level it literally ripped apart your DNA, slowly…unraveling you at the seams. One a psychic level it connected you with a telepath who tried to break down your mind to gain some of the secrets the League had managed to keep hidden.

"Beyond that they hoped that seeing you in that state, because it would have taken an estimated four months for you to die naturally, would drive the League to become the Lords, thus giving them license to take us out. There was, more or less, nothing anyone could do except watch. We tried to find a cure of course but the closest we ever came was slowing the effects, which wasn't what we wanted to do. It was J'onn who came up with the idea of putting you into stasis until an actual cure could be found. You've been that way for thirty-five years."

He blinked then frowned. "You're kidding."

"No, I'm not." Bruce snorted. "I don't joke. I don't have a sense of humor."

"That you're admitting to." The redhead muttered before going rigid. "Oh fuck. No way this is… Bruce? You're old."

"I prefer distinguished."

A slightly hysterical laugh was the response to that. The man pulled his legs up to met his chest before resting his chin on his knees. Terry half expected him to start rocking back and forth and muttering to himself. He didn't though.

"That's nearly fifty years. What the hell took so long?"

"It was devised by Lex Luthor, which made it difficult in and of itself. Beyond that curing you before the telepath had died would have meant you were still mentally vulnerable. The telepath has…died recently so it was safe."

"Oh." He nodded his understanding before reaching up and raking a hand through his hair. "Oh shit. Shitshitshit.Thirty-five years. I can't…this is worse than time travel. I can't…I can't go back."

Bruce shook his head. "No you can't. Wal-"

"Where is everyone? I know I was never mister popularity or anything but I'd expect…someone." He began to tremble and Terry arched an eyebrow. Ah. Here was the insane rocking. "Not that you aren't great and all but…I…am I shaking?"

"Yes." A voice right behind Terry made him yelp before turning to glare at the man behind him, who just smiled slightly before going serious. "It might be lingering nerve damage. We reversed most of the damage the virus caused to your body but I'll have Backpack do a scan on you. It could just be your power reacting to your emotions."

Flash's eyes had gone so wide they looked like they might roll out of his head. "Richie? Virgil? You…and…I need a drink. Highly alcoholic if you have it."

Virgil smiled wryly. "Do you have ID?"

Richie struck his partner solidly in the back of the head then smiled. "No drinking. Doctors orders. How do you feel?"

"Like I just woke up fifty years in the future but am still mysteriously twenty-four."

Richie nodded. "That sounds about right."

Flash didn't look quite as confident. He turned back to Bruce. "Question. There was a guy in here, before, who looked like John but was clearly not John-"

"Rex." Bruce interrupted. "John's son."

"He's white." Virgil choked and Richie blinked slowly. Terry scratched the back of his neck. Tact was obviously not this guy's area of expertise. If Flash noticed he didn't give any indication. "So John and Shayera…they got back together? He can't be Vixen's kid… I figured they had but I was-"

"They spent so much time together with you that it kind of…clicked." Virgil explained, moving around Terry to get into the room. Terry thought it best to just…hang back. This wasn't his business.

"Oh. Glad to be of service then." He seemed to brighten at that. "So where are they?"

Silence. Terry had experienced a few different kinds of silence in his not quite twenty years and this was, without a doubt, one of the worst silences ever. Bruce seemed to almost…deflate, Virgil looked at the ground and Richie's eyes drifted to the hem of his shirt, which he was tugging at almost nervously. Flash's brow furrowed in confusion as his eyes darted around to stare at each man in turn. Terry sighed, looking away as well.

Right at Rex, who was leaning against the wall. Terry hadn't know the older man was ever there but…well, there he was. He pushed off of the wall and walked into the room.

000000000000

Wally looked up at the guy…John's son. John and Shayera's son. Wow. There was a concept to make his head hurt. A lot. Thirty-Five years. Jesus…

Rex? What an unfortunate name for a kid…

He was tall and broad, like John had been, with an intense look that was pure Shayera, fierce and aware of all things. He was…intimidating. At least that was what Wally was going to attribute the fluttering in his stomach to.

"They're dead."

Wally's world, which had already been tittering dangerously on the edge of 'fucking crazy', took the final leap over the deep end. He was pretty sure his mouth dropped open and a strange sound, like fiercely rushing water, roared in his ears, like…he was underwater or something.

But Rex wasn't done yet. Damn it.

"Almost everyone is. The Watchtower…failed."

Wally passed out.

00000000000

Methinks that could have gone better.


	2. Two: The Future Sucks Balls

The Future is X Rated

It's not 'Once and Future Thing' so the ages and timeline are of my own construction (IE: I just did whatever was convenient.) 'OaFT' was a little weird in that Static was around 60/70 to Terry's late teens-early twenties but in 'Future Shock' he was maybe late forties and then there's War Hawk. He looked around thirty which means John (who is at the very least forty 'now') had a son when he was around sixty and while that's possible it struck me as odd. Beyond that I didn't want Rex to be a lot older than Wally was; he'll have enough of a complex as is.

So I decided this would be set 35 years after Wally is put into stasis. War Hawk is 25, so he was born 10 years after Wally was put on ice, Bruce is early eighties, Static and Gear are early fifties. (In a general sense I doubt V and Rich were much younger than Wally, who would be 59, so I'd say 52/53) And, while this has nothing to do with anything, Terry is 21. Superman is sixty-something but he's Kryptonian so it doesn't matter.

0000000000000000000

Chapter Two

The Future Sucks Ball

00000000000000000000

"That went well." Virgil said with an almost cheerful grin. Rex didn't smile back, too busy pretending he didn't notice the way Bruce was glaring at him. He arched an eyebrow at the older man, deciding it best to just deny he'd potentially done something wrong.

Bruce was about as far form amused as Rex had ever seen him. And, as Rex had been privy to all of Bruce's moods, though some would imply they were just variations of the same mood, he was pretty sure he would know better than most.

"Was that necessary?" Bruce asked finally.

Rex shrugged, glancing over at Virgil and Richie for help. "He needed to know. Drawing out the knowledge or hiding it wouldn't help anything. Prolonging the pain in such a stressful situation could make him withdraw-"

Bruce interrupted him with a sigh. "I knew letting you take psychology was a bad idea. I preferred it when you went for violence over analyzing."

"You don't mean that." Richie said with an amused grin. "Besides, Rex is right. There is no point in making things worse by letting him hope for things that aren't going to happen."

Terry snorted from the doorway. "It's not like Rex got to why you woke up him up. Relax old man; if he's really worth all of this trouble he'll be fine."

"Go patrol something." Bruce snapped. Terry looked startled for a moment then rolled his eyes and nodded. He slid out of sight.

"Bruce-" Virgil started but Bruce silenced him with a sharp glance. Rex however wasn't so easily cowed. He knew Bruce too well.

"I think you're-"

"Go with him Rex."

Rex blinked then shook his head. He was, at this point, too old to send out of the room so the adults could talk and Bruce had taken to sending him on patrol instead. When his parents had died he'd moved in with Richie and Virgil, as his father hadn't had any family worth mentioning and his mother was still very much in exile, and they along with Bruce had pretty much raised him. He thought, at times, that Bruce (well all of them, but mostly Bruce) had problems accepting that he wasn't a little kid anymore.

Let him run around and beat the tar out of criminals sure, but treat him like an equal when it came to 'League business'? Never. Especially not after what had gone down with Superman. You almost get killed and let a slightly insane alien take over and everyone jumps all over your case.

Like they had never screwed up.

He headed into the Batcave to let Terry know he'd have company and descended the stairs just as the younger man was about to pull the mask on. Rex shook his head, just slightly disappointed. Terry could be a pain in the ass when he wanted to be, but he was eye candy.

…In Rex's defense he didn't date much. It was hard to bring home guys to billionaire Bruce Wayne, genius inventor and scientist Richard Hawkins, or Doctor Virgil Hawkins. Apparently they were intimidating. Rex didn't get it.

Terry smirked at him, blue eyes holding a trace of amusement. "Did they kick you out again?"

"Shut up."

"That's real mature Rex." Terry said mockingly. He pulled his cowl up but Rex knew, just knew, that he was smirking underneath it. "What would the media say if they knew Warhawk, the great stoic hero, went around telling people to shut up?"

"You're a really easy guy to dislike."

Terry laughed. "Which is why you keep looking at my ass."

Rex coughed then looked to the side. "It's a real shame your brain serves no purpose beyond giving shape to your skull."

"You wound me Rex, deeply."

"Don't tempt me." He muttered.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It wasn't that Rex didn't like Terry, he reflected later as he unlocked to door to the house, it was just that he tended to be a bit of a whiney pain in the ass. It in no way reflected upon Rex. Or at least that's what he told himself.

Case in point Terry was muttering something about his girlfriend (who Rex thought, on a personal level, was just slightly annoying) and how she was going to be pissed he was bailing on another date. Rex didn't care. He couldn't remember the last time he'd been inclined to go out on a date, but he was pretty sure it'd been before he became Warhawk.

He'd never been a 'social' person. He blamed it on severe childhood trauma.

It worked for Bruce, why not for him?

That aside, Rex was about ready to crush Terry's skull. And he could do it to, with little to no effort. Bruce would probably be a little pissed off though. He was strangely fond of Terry…Virgil and Richie too. Maybe killing him wouldn't be the best idea.

Still, there had to be something he could do.

"I haven't seen you look this serious since you tried to beat Dad at chess." Rex jerked at the unexpected, but familiar voice. He hadn't thought anyone would be here for…a while. He turned into the living room, which he'd been walking past, and regarded his 'cousins'.

"Oh yeah, I remember that. Richie kicked your ass in four moves."

"Sparky!" Terry sounded a good deal less annoyed as he pushed past Rex. "Glad you're here. Rex was starting to get kind of boring."

"How many times have I told you not to call me Sparky?"

"…A few?"

There was the heavy silence, flavored by flickering lights, Rex had come to associate with annoyance fueled electricity interfering with the wiring of the house. He was sure one day Terry was sure to find himself electrocuted for getting on the other's nerves.

Bobbie (1) was one of Virgil's twins. She took after her father in that she talked too much, made bad jokes, and could take out a whole city block if she was so inclined. She didn't like being called Sparky, which was most likely why Terry insisted on taunting her. Rex had a theory on the whole thing but on the grounds he didn't want Bobbie's brothers trying to strangle him anytime soon, he mostly kept his mouth shut.

When Bobbie worked up to threatening to remove certain important parts of Terry's anatomy (assuming he planned to reproduce) he pretty much gave up this argument as another lost cause. On their own they were perfectly mature, but together…chaos ensued.

"Where's your brother?" Rex asked, preparing to just tune those two out for the time being.

"Dakota. Daisy needed help around the house and Bobbie wasn't interested so Aaron (2) stayed instead." Mikhail (3) said while standing up. He stretched some then motioned for Rex to follow him. With one last glance at Terry and Bobbie, who looked about ready to pounce, he trailed the blond into the kitchen.

Mikhail was, most likely, his best friend. He'd been a big…part of his eventually becoming adjusted to life without his parents. Of course he'd been all of four at the time, but it was the idea of it that mattered.

"I hear the ice-man is awake." Mikhail said as he made a beeline for the refrigerator. "Dad left a message on our phones."

Rex nodded while falling into a chair. "He is. Or he was. When I left he was unconscious; I think the…situation sent his body into shock and it made him shut down." Mikhail made a noise that Rex was willing to interpret as agreement. "Then we got kicked out so the 'grownups could speak.'"

"Again?" Mikhail placed a bottle of juice in front of him while arching an eyebrow. "You'd think they'd let you stay around. You've been watching over him more than anyone the past few months."

Rex shrugged. "You're the only person whose noticed."

The blond was silent for a moment then sighed and sat back in his chair. "Do you think he'll be any help?"

"I don't see how he can help when we don't know what we're up against." Rex said frowning. "Other than the psychic Lex Luthor hired to affect his mind and the woman who headed the Cadmus project being murdered we have nothing. And even that's not really 'something', it could just be a coincidence."

He added that as an after thought, though he didn't really believe it. Coincidences were something he'd been taught to never take at face vale because all things occurred for a reason and were interconnected in some way. The less obvious the connection the more sinister it was likely to be. Some would have called that being a little overly cautious, bordering on obsession.

Rex liked to think of it as perfectly honed and maintained paranoia.

"I heard Dad and Pops talking-"

"They think Kal El is around and up to something." He finished, shaking his head. He'd worked with Superman, though not for long, when the man had tried to reform the League. Bruce had warned his against it, claiming that Superman had more or less lost his mind after Flash had been poisoned and completely lost it after the original Watch Tower was destroyed but…Rex had thought maybe that wasn't the case.

And even if it was, being crazy didn't disqualify you from doing what was right.

Besides, on a more selfish note, Rex didn't have a lot of his parents; they'd just…died one day when he was nine and everyday his memory grew fuzzier and no one around him could talk about them. He'd thought that Superman might have been different. The whims of a foolish teenager…that was how he explained it now anyway.

In the end Superman had been _very _different but not in a positive way, to say the least of the matter. He'd pretty much fallen off of the radar after what had happened with Terry and the League had all gone their separate ways. Warhawk kept in contact with Aquagirl and Green Lantern, to a certain degree, but he was mostly focused on Gotham which was pretty much hell on earth these days. Between the gangs, radioactive company owners, and just in general crazies it wasn't the best place to live.

Not that any place was really a 'good' place anymore.

When it came to protecting the people from the 'not so normal' criminals the government tended to fail and most people with any ability to protect hid from the world. Rex couldn't blame them; after what had happened to the original League if he hadn't grown up fully expecting to be _this_ he'd probably be making at attempt at normalcy as well. Still, not being able to blame them didn't do much for the state of the world.

Every psycho and their mother was trying to make a name for themselves by becoming rich or taking something over or just killing a lot of people and, for some strange reason, they tended to flock to Gotham. Probably because there was nothing better to add to your resume then taking out one of the few heroes left, in the form of Batman.

So this was where they stayed, figuring it was where they could do the most good. Rex was never sure if it did any good in the long run or if it was as futile as trying to hold back a wave with a glass, but it was something he had to do.

In the blood perhaps.

"Yeah. What do you think?"

"Nothing." Rex looked down at his bottle, considering the dark purple liquid inside. "We'll know when we know. Either way if Bruce's theory of whoever this is potentially wanting to come after Flash holds true it's better to have him able to defend himself the frozen solid."

Mikhail nodded, gray eyes thoughtful. "Can't argue that."

"Of course not." Rex smirked slightly. "My logic is flawless, as always."

Mikhail coughed into his hand before looking at a point over Rex's shoulder. "…So why're you back so early? It's barely nine."

"Things were quiet. Not even the Jokers were out tonight. Other than smacking a stupid thug trying to steal some woman's purse I just sat around for an hour."

To anyone else not having anything worse than a purse snatching was a blessing but it only meant one thing to them: Someone was planning something that was sure to leave them sore and bruised. Mikhail made a face.

"Lovely." The sarcasm was thick in his voice. "Do you think Dad and Pops will be back tonight? I need them to look at something-"

"I wouldn't count on it. With all the 'tests' they're sure to run on Flash I'd be surprised to see either of them at all this week." Mikhail snorted.

"Can you believe Pops once tried to tell me he used to slack off on almost everything he did?"

Rex laughed and shook his head. "Virgil? Slack? He gives new meaning to the term workaholic. I can help you out, if you want it."

"Not unless you have a super brain or a knack for science." Mikhail shrugged dismissively. "It was just that the biology final is coming up and it happens that my professor is the Spawn of Satan and has some sort of personal grudge against me and despite the fact I could kick his ass in a battle of the minds he insists of giving me a low C."

All of this was said in a rush and when he was done Mikhail sat back in his chair while letting out an annoyed breath. Rex quirked an eyebrow in amusement.

"How long have you been waiting to get that off your chest?"

"The entire semester."

"Mm." Rex smiled then inclined his head towards the stairs that led upstairs. "I can help out. I did okay when I took it. Better than a low C anyway."

"You sure? Trains stop running at ten."

Rex nodded while pushing his chair back. He had a place on the other side of town, complete with three very nosy roommates, and if he were forced to decide he'd choose the house over it any day. It was more to pretend he was 'independent' than to actually live in.

While he liked the people he shared an apartment with it wasn't the same as here, with Virgil and Richie and the 'cousins' always around. They were his family and he wanted to be close to them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

His name was Doug Hoffman. In this day and age he wasn't anything or anyone important or worthy of a second glance; just another old cranky man who yelled at anyone under the age of forty who dared to speak to him. However, when he himself was one of those people, with youth and a body not plagued by pain, he'd been a scientist.

To be fair even then he hadn't been that important, more of a secondary man just slightly above a Tech on the totem pole.

That didn't mean he was free of blame though.

So he had to die. It was a perfectly logical course of action in this case. He'd been involved like the others and everyone who was involved had to die.

The old man bled a lot before he finally just died, making quite the mess of the sheets and the carpet as he tried to struggle out of the bedroom and to what he was foolish enough to think was safety. It brought a quote to mind.

"Who would have thought the old man had so much blood in him?" (4) The words echoed off of the walls, bouncing back and forth in the darkness until finally it faded way completely.

He turned to leave, shoes sinking into the carpet with a soft wet squish while digging into his pocket for his list. He had one more person to visit in Metropolis before he could go back to Gotham and see how his favorite heroes were faring.

All of the players were gathered and it was almost a matter of time before they could all come face to face and he could show them what he had accomplished. With all of them gone things would be better like they had been before.

He was going to fix everything. Wipe the slate totally clean.

He heard the woman's gasp before he saw her. She was the man's wife…widow, to be factual. She was staring at him, blue eyes wide and startled. He tilted his head off to the side then looked down at his hands, which were stained in sticky red.

He looked back at her then, with a lopsided smile, lurched forward and snapped her neck in one fluid motion. Her body slumped to the ground; eyes still open and staring like a broken doll. He stepped over her and continued his trek to the outside of the house.

He was going to start everything over and to do that he had to get rid of everyone.

On both sides of the fight.

00000000000000000000

1) Bobbie Hawkins: She's named after Virgil's father, Robert. She's twenty and the voices in my head inform me she's probably the only person besides Terry with an actual sense of humor.

2) Aaron Hawkins: I just liked that name… Also twenty and by far the sanest person in the entire story. Thus not being a spandex wearing world saver.

3) Mikhail Foley-Hawkins: Nineteen, adopted by Richie and Virgil 15 years prior, about the time they adopted Rex. I have a whole long story about his heritage but I'm not in the mood to explain it right now. Author whims…

4) As said by Lady MacBeth in _MacBeth_…I think. I haven't read the play in a while.

Saturn: I already went over the timeline, since you did make me stop and think about it. (Shame on you, making me think…) I always figured Bruce was the oldest person (Diana, J'onn, and maybe Shayera aside) and since I figure John was about 40 (he spent 15 or 20 years in space with the GL Corp before joining the JL after all) I always put him around 45. And…well, Rex was white. If you were Wally you would have wondered about it too…

Lotus: Oh yeah! Walking Dead. It's about time for another chapter of that isn't it… I'm glad you like the stories so much, since I know I like writing them and all. These are without a doubt my favorite non-anime series as well, so combining them should be fun.

Cherre: Everything I do is strange m'dear, it's what I live for. Besides, I do it oh-so-well, don't I?

Lady Aku: I torture Wally because I love him. Wally has a lot of questions for Rex, both of the serious and the 'purely Wally' nature. And, like I've said before, it's never a matter of 'will I update' so much as 'what will I update'. I like keeping you guys on your toes.

Steph: I think Wally would disagree about the good thing…

TP96: Actually I think it was more of a 'thud' than a 'bang' you know?

HAP: Oh yeah, Rumors! I need to do another chapter of that too. I need to get back on a schedule… 'In theory' are of course the keywords. I've already had two ideas that I gave to other people to write so I wouldn't do them myself…

Batman's Lady: Clark and Bruce? …see, now, my morals are nearly non-existant and I'll write anything…except Clark and Bruce. (Okay, I won't write Clark/anyone except Lois, Lex, or Chloe…) Mainly because Superman annoys the shit out of me. No offense or anything…it's just not for me.

Mechante: I didn't want you crying, honest! I did want you feeling Wally's pain though and apparently I did an okay job. Still, cheer up, as you mentioned this is the future. Possibilities for Wally, once he's less broody, are limitless. More or less anyway. And loopholes…me? I would never…

Alba: The Question and J'onn are two of my favorite as well; Question is so uniquely paranoid and J'onn is just…J'onn. But, to be fair, I did kill off John and Shayera and they rank second and third on my list, so anyone could be dead…we shall soon see. I think Wally in the Beyond timeline is going to be…yes, amusing. Especially with Terry, who seems to doubt him already.

Candylyn: Uhhh…well I'm not grown up yet, so I guess you could be me, if you beat me there or something. Rex was a hottie…or, at least, you and I thought so. lol I'll be sure to thank Losha. He'll be glad to know he'd good for something.

Navis: Sick and evil are all relative you know...

And thanks to Taichi Prime and Moonjava. Reviews make my little world go round so…give me more? Please?


	3. Three: Photographic Ignorance

The Future is X-rated

0000000000000000000000

Chapter Three

Photographic Ignorance

0000000000000000000000

It was a hard thing to process to say the least of it. The Watchtower, the indestructible beacon of…justice and goodness (not to mention Wally's part-time home) a marvel of technology by any races' standards, dreamed up by Bruce, Richie, and J'onn (all geniuses in their own right) and completely infallible…was gone.

It didn't make any sense.

How could it…how could _they_ just be gone like that? He could he still he here? He should have died thirty-five years ago, not be staring at Richie and Virgil twice his age, or Bruce like this, or have the children of his closest friends be older than he was.

And holy shit, kids…it was just so hard to believe.

John and Shayera had a kid and he'd been frozen and just…missed it. The two people who had stuck by him no matter what, right up to the seeming end had…lived a life and had a son and died all in what felt like a blink of a eye to him. What was a blink of an eye. He'd closed his eyes and opened them thirty-five years later.

Who knew what else had happened?

He'd closed his eyes only to open them decades later. Even now, sitting the Batcave with three people he _knew_ he was feeling horrible out of place. How the hell was he supposed to live here? He didn't know what was going on here, in this time.

He didn't now who he was supposed to be anymore.

Wallace West was nearly sixty now or had died a very long time ago and couldn't very well just reappear exactly the same as when he left. Not that it mattered really, since almost everyone who had known him was dead or had moved on with their lives.

He couldn't really wrap his mind around it.

To make matters worse he was currently playing human pincushion to Bruce and Richie while Virgil sat by and watched, looking almost amused. Stupid bastard. He couldn't believe the kid who'd once cracked annoying one-liners even worse than his own was…not anymore.

"Hey. You okay?" He turned to look at Richie then returned his gaze back to his hands with a sigh. He remembered a slightly awkward teenager who he'd taken a personal delight in making uncomfortable as often as he could. Now he was faced with a man with graying blond hair and wrinkles around his eyes. He was built solidly and it was clear that age hadn't made him stop taking care of himself.

In fact, if Wally was to be honest, he'd bet that Richie would he harder to take down now then he'd been when he was younger.

"Yeah, why?"

Richie shrugged. "You looked a little out of it."

Wally snorted. "Only a little?"

Richie smiled faintly. "Or a lot. If it helps you any we're almost done with all of this poking and prodding."

"Joy." It came out with more venom that Wally intended but he found he wasn't really inclined to apologize. Richie just blinked at him mildly then, with a glance towards where Bruce was hunched over his computer, sat down in the chair next to the table Wally was sitting on.

Wally stared at him for a moment then looked away again, finding he didn't particularly care for the almost…fatherly gaze Richie had fixed on him. There was wisdom in those pale blue eyes and it was really unnerving. In fact this entire situation was kind of making his skin crawl.

So he decided to go for something that wouldn't involve someone who should be younger than him looking at him like he wanted to hear all of his problems and make it better. Besides, that had always been J'onn and Diana's thing. He didn't really want someone else taking over.

"So. What've you been up to?"

Richie's lips twitched. "Are you serious?"

"Completely. Wow me with tales of what I've missed while frozen."

Richie was silent for a moment then shrugged. "Okay. Well…I've lived in Gotham since I graduated and I went to Gotham U for all of five weeks then dropped out."

Wally arched an eyebrow. "You dropped out?"

"They couldn't really teach me anything I didn't already know and Bruce had offered me a position at Wayne Tech when I was ready. He probably expected me to finish first, in hindsight." Bruce chose that moment to snort. Richie ignored him. "My parents were furious. A few years later V married Daisy, an old friend of ours, so I went back to Dakota for a while. It was pretty much dead then, but things are getting better now."

Wally blinked. He'd always thought that Virgil and Richie had a…'thing' but somehow blurting that out after hearing that Virgil was married didn't seem like the best way to bring up something like that.

"When I was around twenty-six I got this weird idea to go into law enforcement so I did. I think I wanted to try saving people in a more normal fashion. John and Shayera had Rex-"

"You didn't miss much." Virgil broke in. "Shayera was pretty lethal around that time. Very cranky pregnant lady." Wally almost smiled. It was pretty obvious Virgil was trying to help, but it wasn't exactly working.

He'd take an angry Shayera over no Shayera every time.

"Things were pretty quiet after that. Dakota hit bottom and even the gangs moved out which gave everyone a chance to rebuild the city. V moved to Gotham part time to start his practice. He's under the illusion that he's the best Civil Rights attorney ever. A woman I worked with at Wayne Tech died and I ended up investigating her murder and taking in her son, Mikhail."

"Your definition of quiet is complex, isn't it?"

Richie shrugged. "It's a comparison thing. After that the 'Tower, then Wayne Tech merging with Powers, Virgil moving here full time, and me stopping work for Bruce… Plus Gotham has pretty much gone to hell over the years. We've been voted Scariest City five years running. I think the whole Wayne-Powers being used for illegal purposes and being run by a radioactive CEO has something to do with it."

That gave Wally a moment's pause. He couldn't see Bruce allowing his company to merge with anyone else's. He's always been so…well, so much of a hard-ass about what was his and allowing someone else to take control, even partial control, was just unheard of.

Like with the League. Clark may have been the official leader but Wally had always gotten the feeling that very little actually happened without Bruce's say-so.

He glanced over at Bruce, realizing the typing had stopped. The older man's back was rigid, giving Wally the impression that all of things Richie had listed were extremely sore topics. Instead he looked over at Virgil, who was still watching them though he looked a good deal less amused than before.

"Sooo…you live in Gotham?"

Virgil nodded, eyes darting to the side towards Richie. "Yeah. I moved out here with Richie, after Daisy had the twins."

Never let it be said Wally was truly unobservant. He caught the meaning under Virgil's words; he didn't mean 'with Richie' in a friendly way.

"Twins? You? And Dakota is still standing?"

Virgil smiled. "For the most part. You don't want to know how hard it was convincing them they couldn't use their powers in public when they were younger."

"It wasn't that hard. Aaron was easy and bribery was always an option with Bobbie."

"Bribery is still an option with Bobbie." Virgil rolled his eyes. "It's the only thing that's keeping her from killing Terry."

"If you're done with your trip down memory lane," Bruce said, voice taking on a kind of edge. "I'm done. You're exactly the way you were before you were infected."

"Exactly?"

He was skeptical. He didn't feel the same…constant energy he'd always felt before, the need to just move least he lose his mind. In fact he felt almost calm, something he didn't think he'd ever felt. Not that he could recall anyway.

"Is something wrong?" Bruce sounded almost worried, but for the sake of his own (questionable at this point) sanity Wally choose to just ignore it. Bruce being all concerned was just something he couldn't make himself think about at the moment.

Instead he considered Bruce's question for a moment. There were two perfectly reasonably answers to that question, but one would make him look he was borderline hysterical and lead to ranting on the evils of freezing people without permission, where as the other one would help him continue to just look bewildered.

Not to create the illusion that he wasn't completely bewildered, because he was.

"I'm fine." He said finally with a shrug. "Just making sure."

Bruce arched an eyebrow at him before nodding. "One last test then. I assume you recall the way to the kitchen."

Wally had a flash of Bruce's butler, Alfred. He'd met the man on a few occasions and somehow they had all ended with him being feed, which was always a good thing in Wally's book.

Alfred was probably dead now. Probably had been for a while; he hadn't exactly been a young guy before Wally had been poisoned after all.

"I do."

"There's a bowl of fruit on the table. Go get an apple."

Wally blinked. "Now?"

"Assuming you don't have something more important to do."

"Well…right now?" He couldn't explain it except to maybe call it…fear. He didn't hear the millions of stray thoughts that his brain had always supplied him with, didn't feel the maniac energy inside of him…he didn't want to try to run and find out he couldn't.

Sure, Bruce said he was exactly the same but Wally had never been one to test medical crap over his own assessment of his body. Something was different.

"Is something wrong?" Richie asked.

Wally shook his head. "No. I just…maybe we should wait a day or two before-"

"Would you just-"

Wally went, knowing when it was time to avoid getting on Bruce's nerves.

Up the steps, through the office, to the right and into the kitchen. He grabbed an orange, since he had always preferred green apples to red ones. Peeled it, threw away the skin, and headed back down to the cave. Took a second to notice that the only thing in the office that had changed was a framed picture of Diana, not much different than Wally remembered.

He wondered if she had died as well. That would explain why Bruce seemed to be even crankier than he'd been before.

"-Go."

Bruce had just finished his exasperated command when Wally hopped back onto the examination table, fruit in hand. Bruce blinked, startled. Wally sighed and looked around the large dank cave. He could still hear the faint rush of water from somewhere down below and the flap of wings from the bats. Stones still hung down from the ceiling and Bruce's collection of various villain memorabilia was more or less the same, though Wally noted the Robin and Nightwing suits had joined.

Nightwing. Dick. His best friend. Where was he? He couldn't imagine 'Wing had been on the Watchtower; none of the 'original' Titans had ever really cared for the League, with the obvious exception of himself.

The younger Titans had seemed a little less 'rebellion happy' than they had been, in a sense anyway, but if Bruce had survived it was likely that Robin had as well. But what about the other Titans…actually Wally had to admit he didn't care much about all of them. Dick and Roy mostly. It wasn't that he didn't like the rest, but they hadn't been the major figures in his life that those two had been.

Beyond that his thoughts centered on Bart and his aunt Iris. Where were they? How were they? Were they even still alive? How could he find out? …He felt a serious headache coming on. He had to get back to his original train of thought, at least to center himself.

Okay, so he was still 'Flash', as fast as he ever was.

Well, not really. He probably could have gone a little faster but he hadn't moved in thirty-five years, a little lag was to be expected. Still, something was wrong. Not to complain, since he was feel pretty damn relieved at the moment, but he couldn't shake the uneasy feeling of something being off.

Maybe it was all this 'introspective' shit he was doing. He couldn't recall ever thinking with this much focus for this long…ever. It really wasn't in his nature. Or at least it hadn't been before.

"Wally." Bruce's voice cut through his thoughts like a knife. "Are you listening?"

"…No." He shrugged. He expected Bruce to glare but, to his surprise, the other man smiled faintly.

"Of course not. I was saying you should go with Richie and Virgil for the time being."

"Trying to get rid of me?" Wally asked, trying to force cheerfulness into his tone. Even as he did it he couldn't help but think how unlike him it was. He didn't fake his moods. He hadn't used to anyway. Honesty was one of his 'things', no matter whose nerves it got on.

And if that person was Bruce then all the more fun for him. But…he found he didn't want Bruce to catch on to how out of sorts he was feeling. Not until he could figure it out at least.

"Partly. I doubt I have the patience to deal with you anymore."

"Like you ever did." Wally muttered.

Bruce snorted but other than that gave no indication that he heard what he had said. Age hadn't made him any less observant at least. "More than that you can't get a feel for New Gotham if you're miles outside of the city. I need some time to construct a new identity for you and, in the mean time, you should try to…acclimate."

"Catch up on the past thirty-five years you mean."

Wally tried not to focus on the knot that formed in his stomach at the prospect of having Bruce build him a new life but…well, it made sense didn't it? He couldn't be him anymore; he already knew that much. But at the same time there was something very disturbing about just…becoming someone else just like that.

He didn't want to be someone else. He wanted to be Wally. Someone else meant re-living things in a whole new way. He was going to be starting over in a completely different world, in a manner of speaking at least.

He didn't want to. He just…he didn't want to. He'd had his life figured out already, he didn't like the idea of starting over. Sure, he'd lived before but how much of that was valid anymore? Bruce was about to wipe it all away and give him a more or less blank slate.

He had to learn to be someone else when he'd finally accepted what his own fate was to be. Or…had accepted thirty-five years ago. He'd really been okay with the dying thing. That was life. You lived, tried to make an impact, and then you died. That was okay with him.

Had been at least.

Bruce nodded. "Things are very different now. It will take some time to get used to things."

Wally wanted to scream that he didn't want to get used to things. He wanted to know about his family, his friends, the Watchtower, Cadmus, Luthor, what in the living hell was wrong with him…anything at all except a new life in a new time. He wanted to be angry. Wanted to just run, from ocean to ocean and maybe across the fucking Pacific until he was too tired to do anything except breathe. Too tired to even think anymore, because even his thoughts weren't the way they used to be.

But…he didn't.

He just nodded and picked up the t-shirt he'd been given when he'd woken up earlier. Something inside of him felt cold, like tiny ice crystals were forming in his blood. He pulled on his shirt, noting almost distractedly that this really wasn't like him.

He should really be working his way into angry ranting/babble right about now and maybe pacing fast enough to wear a grove into the smooth rock that made up the floor of the 'Cave. This calm and collected thing was disturbing, on a personal level.

But…well, he wasn't really overly worried.

0000000000000000

"You don't need me at all today?" Rex couldn't keep the disbelief from his voice. "Are you sure? …Oh. The entire level? …the entire building. I see. At least no one was hurt. Let me know when everything's back to normal then, okay? Right. You have a good day too."

Rex sighed and made a gesture for the phone to disconnect. Mikhail smirked at him over his cup of tea, gray eyes blatantly amused.

"I take it you have some time off."

"Yeah. Someone blew up one of the dorms during my little vacation; drug runners most likely. Looks like I'll be around a bit longer. No need to cross the river if I'm out of work for the next week."

"How is it you know if the Joker's sneeze funny but you can't keep tabs on your own research facilities these days?"

"Because being a glorified rehab counselor isn't nearly as interesting as being Warhawk."

Mikhail frowned at him before replying. "You aren't a rehab counselor, you're a psychoanalyst who is trying to find out why causes so many people to resort to those DNA altering drugs floating around. And you love your job."

"Not lately. It just feels pointless." He glanced down at his ruined breakfast and then stood up, trusting the computer would take care of it later.

It wasn't that Virgil and Richie were rich and could afford one of those fully automated houses that were so popular at the moment. It was that Richie as a super genius and most of the ideas for the automated houses were based on his old work at Wayne-Powers.

Mikhail stared at him, eyes narrowing. The air seemed to shift around Rex and something like fingers felt as if they were brushing against the inside of his skull. He glared.

"Stop it. My mind is not the place for you to try out your telepathy. Just ask what you want to know."

"But you lie. Which is stupid by the way. Sure, I can't read your mind yet, but who lies to a precog? It's not like I won't know eventually, probably before you do. We could save so much time if you'd just be honest and let me take a peak into the future."

Before Rex could give that question the answer it deserved, which usually revolved around not wanting to know his future, Mikhail's eyes slide to the side, growing unfocused. "Pops and Dad are home. They've got someone with them."

"Who?"

"Dunno. Their mind has one of those annoying natural shield things, like yours." Mikhail said blinking back to attention. "So what's with you?"

Rex rolled his eyes and headed out of the kitchen, ignoring Mikhail's shout for him to come back, followed by a muttered curse. The front door was open by the time he got to the front hall. He stopped and watched as the man he'd been keeping watch over walked in after Richie and Virgil, hands shoved deep into his pockets and blue-green eyes darting around nervously from beneath red bangs.

The eyes went wide when they landed on Rex. The other man took him in, gaze darting down, up, and back again before meeting Rex's. He swallowed. It was just too…strange to see this man, who'd been his father and mother's closest friend and was supposedly part of the reason the League had been going south before it's ultimate destruction.

The humanity of the Justice League, in the pale fidgety flesh. Not too impressive, a bit on the tall side, kind of skinny, freckled… Still. There was something to it all. Something that made Rex's heart skip a beat, not a typical reaction from him. Bruce had told him more than once that he'd inherited his father's unflappable disposition.

Rex looked away, realizing he was staring, and closed his eyes briefly. God, he wished his parents could have seen this. They deserved to see it. They had cared so much.

"Hey." He managed to get out finally, wincing at how strange his voice sounded. This was just getting annoying now.

"Um. Hi. Rex right?" Rex nodded. "Yeah. You…look like John. A lot." Eyes darted away from Rex and focused on some spot above his head.

Right. Well. It was completely true. He looked a lot like his father. And, considering Wally had been unfrozen all of a day and had just found out that his father was dead, it probably was a good idea to hang around. He nodded again then, suddenly nervous, took a step backwards.

"I'm on my way out. Someone blew up the dorm so I'm not working or anything, so call if you need anything. I'll be back to patrol with Terry later."

Before anyone could comment he darted back into the kitchen, opting to take the back door. He called a quick farewell to Mikhail who just blinked at him, clearly bewildered.

The last thing he heard before the door slid shut behind him was Mikhail's distant: "Okay then."

00000000000000000000000

1) We're going to play a game! I don't believe in just having a story centered around one plot, but rather to have a main plot and then a bunch of smaller plots and background stuff going on. It's a quirk. Anyway, the game is 'Guess the Mini-Plots'. Trust me, it's fun. …Plus it helps me know what's getting across and what isn't.

Cherre: Yeah, my ego is a hard thing to beat down…besides, admit it, you love me:P

Mechante: It is dark and they do need Wally to brighten things. They're all entirely too serious and cynical where as Wally is brightly sarcastic. Or something along those lines… As for character death and loopholes…um…the voices in my head made me do it? …no? Oh well…I know, I know, I'm bad and need to learn to stop writing stuff but the ideas…they just don't stop.

HAP: Actually the confusion is Rex's fault. He already knows everyone and so he isn't inclined to tell you anything about them and so you're left clueless as to who these people actually are. I did this on purpose because I want you to learn things as Wally learns them. My plotlines tend to take…time, because I believe in acknowledging the world beyond the central conflict and…Rumors. Yes. I'm working on limited time. I'm working two jobs. (Trying to move out of my sister's house and pay for college…)

Saturn: Ah, you win the prize! I was going to fully explain it later, but you already guessed: Bobbie and Aaron are the product of Virgil's marriage to Daisy but the marriage dissolved and now V is where he should have been all along. Mikkie was adopted by both shortly there after, but he'd been in Richie's custody for a while. I like Terry actually (and he is hot. They should bring Beyond back…) and so does Rex. I think. In one of the episodes Terry joined the 'New' Justice League, as ran by a slightly insane Superman and stuff went down. I'm just…extending on the idea of Clark losing his mind. Bruce denies having anything to do with the craziness but…I don't believe him.

Lady: You will see Wally rant on the evil of electronics because that's just…well, one of his running quirks. He's just so adorably paranoid about things like that.

Taichi: I actually don't know. One could assume it's Flash that dies and drives Clark to do something less than 'Boyscout' like, but I can't say for sure.

Moon: It was fun wasn't it…


End file.
